Sunrise
by sailor-ice
Summary: Rei only has one regret. It follows her around like a lost puppy. Will she ever be able to make up for it? It's actually almost fluffy I think


**Sunrise**

**Summary: Rei only has one regret. It follows her around like a lost puppy. Will she ever be able to make up for it? This is her chance now. It's actually almost fluffy I think.(this is by far my worst summary v.v)**

**Warnings: There is actually some slash here, but nothing that you have to hide the kids from…**

**Note: This may work as a follow up to Just Not Tonight or Comfort in Corners(descriptions are different in this one though)**

**Disclaimer: Haha almost forgot I do not own Sailor Moon or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon**

Why didn't I ever tell her? Three simple words are all she wanted hear. I should have just told her. I could stare into her blue eyes for hours on end. I wish I could see them one more time. It never ceased to amaze me the amount of emotions behind them. Every night her long lashes would flutter close, and her lips would brush against mine. Her arm would wrap itself around my waist, my hand gently moving through her golden hair. We would lie there for hours, sleeping soundly our legs tangled and our bodies close.

On nights when I couldn't sleep, and sunrise seemed too far away I would lie there watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, those angelic features glowing in the moonlight. I would bend my head down softly kissing her forehead, thinking of all the different ways she could make me feel. That's when she would wake up, half asleep leaning her head up placing her lips to mine. Tasting the smile on both our lips, our tongues would meet deepening our kiss even further. Every touch would bring a sigh or moan to my ears fueling my need for this girl. Her breathing would grow shallower, as my hand delved deeper into her. It was amazing how much emotion she could put into my name.

After all those late night activities in the darkness of the night she would whisper her feelings to me. Promises of forever and everything else she stood for, each punctuated by butterfly kisses. I would readily follow suit re affirming every word, but never saying the ones she wanted. I could see the light in her eyes falter every time I failed to confess my own feelings. My heart would clench willing my mouth to tell her. Now looking back, I can't understand why I ever held it in. Just once I wish I had told her. After all this time, all I can think about is her. It's almost scary how my heart still longs for her after so much time has passed.

There are days I just can't escape remembering her. Everywhere I go, and everything I see reminds me of her. When I close my eyes, I see those shining blue sapphires. A part of me is missing without her. Nowhere seems enough, when she's not there. It's hard to see where I fit in, even being by myself at the shrine seems out of place. Our world was destroyed, but we were given a second chance. However, fate decided to take you once again, and still you came back. Every time I would realize my feelings for you, and I'd do anything to prove them to you. You would laugh and tease me, until I was as red as my fuku. I never minded, because at the end of the day you would tell me how much you cared. Maybe I just thought that this time we would have time.

I should have told you. Would things have been different now? I should have told you every minute of the day. Maybe you would have stayed. I never should have held it in, but it's too late now. I miss everything about you, and after everything we've been through I wish I could have just one more chance. All I want to do is look in to your shining eyes. Just to tell you…

_'Tell me what?'_

My eyes snap open, a sudden chill enters the room. The smell of strawberries and vanilla reaches me. I slowly turn around, and my eyes grow wide. I blink a few times as my brain tries to come to terms with what I'm seeing.

"M-Minako?" I whisper the name so quietly I'm not even sure if it was truly out loud. She laughs softly stepping closer.

_'Expecting someone else Reiko?'_

I can feel my hands begin to tremble. I shake my head in answer not trusting my voice. I don't even notice that I'm biting my lip. All I know is I don't want to let her see me cry. She steps closer, her hand reaches up to cup my face. Instinctively, I leaned into her touch. It was an odd feeling there and not there at the same time. At this point I just couldn't hold it in any more. The tears began to slowly fall, her thumb gently rubbing each one away.

"I wish you'd never…never gone away."

_'It couldn't be helped koi'_

"No!" I ripped away from her. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen again. You were supposed to live, be happy, and sing your songs. You deserved so much more Mina…" I hung my head my bangs shrouding my face as I tried to control my emotions.

"Minako, I love you. I wish I'd had the courage to tell you before-" I was enveloped by her arms. It felt like a light blanket charged with energy was surrounding me.

_'I love you too, my Reiko, and I always will. One day, we will live the life we've always fought for.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked as she pulled away. She simply shook her head.

_'I can't say much more, but be patient. One day, Usagi will be more than she could ever imagine, and we will all be there ready to stand by her again.'_

A smile spreads her across her face. I look at her, not understanding what she could be hinting at. She walks back up to me only inches away. Her eyes darker, sadness floating with in them. I start to say something, but noting comes out. My brain hasn't or can't realize what my heart is feeling. She's leaving again. She reaches up her fingers, sending small chills across my skin. Her smile falls, heavy with melancholy. Her lips brush my cheek, a small blue spark the only sign of contact. My mind barely registering the current. She steps away slowly fading out.

_'Goodbye Rei.'_

**A/N: Soo I think I'm getting closer to that fluff stuff. Personally I was like ughhh haha but at the same this should work as all around closure for Rei and hopefully my sadfics :D When I started I was likes yes! This is gonna be super fluffy then I kind of realized it wouldn't work if Mina wasn't **_**actually**_** there so I brought her back as a ghost easy fix yes? Haha no! I after i got her 'on the scene' I had no idea how to get rid of her T-T the ending still feels iffy to me, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading please leave a review so I can keep improving(at least I think I'm improving .;)**


End file.
